Currently, low volume production of sheet metal components is a relatively high cost, inflexible process, requiring costly sets of dies, typically made of cast steel. These dies, while well suited to mass production, are poorly matched to relatively low volume production and prototyping needs. Die sets can cost over $1 million per set, can be difficult to move, and/or costly to modify if the final required geometry of parts is not met.
Some implementations of incremental forming utilize single point incremental forming, which allows for the formation of basic sheet metal components without a die. Single point incremental forming is a process by which a hemispherical tool is moved along a preprogrammed path into a peripherally clamped metal sheet, to impart a desired shape. This process allows for the creation of a shape in one direction, without the need for a shape-specific die.
However, complications still exist in the form of unwanted sheet bending and deformation. This has been partially addressed with partial and full dies implemented on the opposing side of the forming tool to create a support structure; however, use of such partial or full dies re-introduces the high costs and low flexibility of a die.